Underestimated
by AnonymousMyself
Summary: An Orihara Izaya x Yandere!Reader - that speaks for itself. It's not that strong - rated M just in case.


A little while ago I got an idea... I let it writhe away, because I was busy and didn't have time to let it come to life, but then it started nagging on me again.

You see...

There are already some Yandere! Izaya x Reader stories but I never came upon any that would be the exact opposite - a Yandere Reader-chan and Izaya scared shitless of her and actually regretting his actions. Because seriously... Who wouldn't _love_ seeing him this way? subNot only me, right..?/sub

And I know that I have other stories going atm, but... I couldn't help myself... I just hope anyone'll like this shit, because it's... Ughh... Rather _not_ something for very delicate people...

Just warning. (put M warning just in case)

Also, FanFiction's formating is not fully of my taste (you can't formate the text to right edge of the screen) so it may not have this much of an impact as it does on my AO3.

Now... enjoy ^^

* * *

It started rather normally. Boring, to say at least. F/N was just another suicidal girl, he played mind game on and didn't see anything interesting in. Moreover, a one that needed someone's help to back off.

So typical.

So _boring_.

Then she started sniffing on him, asking around, hacking files containing his personal information, watching from afar, when he came to the city, going after Shizu-chan and actually by some miracle making acquaintances with the monster.

It didn't stop at this rate. She started to approach him. Every. Single. Time he came to Ikebukuro. Either to just greet him and thank him _for thousandth time_ for saving her life or to _talk_ or just stroll around and let him see, she's watching.

He'd became interested with her. Although at the same time, stayed weary. After all, people that had this much information about him should be considered as possible threats.

But he wanted more surprises.

One day, she asked him out. On a simple coffee in a nearby café.

He agreed, amused.

It was normal, boring, as anything like that would be. He knew everything about her by then, knew she was raised in a normal and caring family (much richer than average one, but still a normal one), had normal level grades, never moving from the image of a tinny mouse that didn't show herself to society.

She was _boring_ and yet...

...he felt she was something else.

So the next time she asked, he agreed to go on another date and another. They were all boring, just like their first, but he still felt that something was off with the girl.

He didn't know what thought.

One day, he saw her, when he was heading out of a meeting with Shiki.

Another was after he finished another play with suicidal girls.

Then she was watching as he made another colour gang war that shattered both parties.

And yet, she didn't approach him at those times. She just disappeared the moment, he noticed her.

He felt watched.

At first occasionally - when he was in Ikebukuro. Then it happened in the train too, when he was going back to his apartment in Shinjuku and then actually all the time he went out. That didn't last long either, before he felt watched in his own home. It was ridiculous!

He wasn't sure what caused it and he tried to brush of the nagging feeling.

But then...

 **he slipped**

It wasn't something big, just a moment of inattention. But it was enough.

And he found himself in her hands, closing too quick to escape her grasp.

She caught him off guard, took his phones and blades.

Bind him

so that he wouldn't slip away like he always did.

He _was_ amused.

After all, she surprised him, surpassed his expectations. His human, _his_ human.

But.

The glee didn't last long. She didn't let go of him, didn't listen when he tried to free himself for "even a moment". Oh no. She closed him in one room - like a hostel room. With bed, chest of drawers, an armchair and a lamp, a bookshelf by the window and a separate bathroom. But with window secured by thick grates and door without handle to which she had key somewhere.

At some rate, he tried to escape - he managed to catch her unguarded for a moment.

He almost succeeded.

 _Almost_.

She caught him. Just when he was about to escape the apartment he was kept in.

She closed him again in that room and didn't bring him food this day. Or the next. And the next.

The second day, he couldn't stand the dryness in his throat and drank from the faucet. The same was the third and fourth day.

He felt his strength writhing away.

The sixth day, the water stopped flowing from the faucet. It disappeared from everything in his bathroom actually.

 _When did he even start to see it as his?_

At the end of the week, he felt drained, exhausted. And felt he would do anything for a slice of bread and a glass of _water_.

And yet, she still didn't come back.

After ten days of his punishment, he couldn't grasp on his pride anymore, he regretted his every decision that leaded to this situation, regretted the fact, he didn't get rid of the girl when he should - when he learned, she was sniffing on him.

But it was too late.

And his life was more important than his pride.

So he pleaded.

"F/N"

There was silence.

"F/N, I... I'm sorry..."

...

"F/N, _please_..."

...

"I-I beg of you..."

She opened the door next day, to a vision of a drained raven, lying on the bed, his eyes closed, almost too heavy to lift.

"Izaya..." he opened them.

The angel... No, _demon_ was standing at the doorway, sweet smile pulling her lips up, a twinge of something insane in her E/C eyes, but most importantly... a tray with a glass of water and a bowl in her hands.

She helped him sit, then fed him with the chicken soup and helped him with the drink.

"Will you try to escape again?"

 _No_ \- he should've said that, but there was a silence on his part.

He knew he would, and he knew she was somehow capable of sniffing his lies, so he stayed silent.

She left the room without any other word and didn't come back till next day, carrying something behind her back.

Before he would notice what was this object, she placed it on the floor by the bed, hiding it from his view. Then, she quickly jumped on him and sat on his stomach, catching his wrists and with ease binding them to the two sides of the bedpost.

He fought, of course he did, but he was weakened from the starving session, and couldn't do anything, when his legs got bind too - to the opposite side of the bed. His body unpleasantly stretched and _aching_ from the fight.

She get off of him, her lips pulling up into a grin, her E/C eyes giving in a hue of insanity.

She reached down, for the object she earlier laid on the floor, and lifted it to reveal a hammer. Quite large one and ending sharp on one side.

She lifted it over her head.

Fear.

Izaya could swear, his heart stopped at this view. His hands fighting desperately with the burning rope, quickly ripping to blood the skin of his wrists and ankles, scared of what she could do.

F/N smiled. And angelic smile, that spoke of _pure love_ she had for the informant and her hands moved.

An agonising cry pierced the apartment, stopping at the soundproof walls, doors and windows, when the hammer dropped on Izaya's right leg. There was a baptism of a breaking bone heard at that exact moment, but the cry dimmed it.

And yet, the raven could feel both the baptism and the blinding pain, flowing through his body, tears staining his cheeks as his entire world turned white for a moment.

His breathing was still accelerated, hard and gasping, when he finally opened his teary eyes to a view of the hammer again lifted in the air and this infuriating smile still present on those pink lips.

"No, please no, plea-"

He howled when the hammer fell on his left leg, his body quickly giving up to the agonising pain, easily drifting into the darkness.

Just before he lost all the feeling, a soft pair of lips pressed to his and a happy voice whispered in his ear.

"You're only mine now..."

And then

there was black.

* * *

*coughs*Iregretnothing*coughs*


End file.
